Kellyn and Luana: Loneliness turns to Love
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: Kellyn has been feeling lonely recently, however, someone's there to cheer him up! Can either Top Ranger proclaim their love for the other? Rated T for some innuendos.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**A/N: Contains some innuedos throughout the story and also has some sad parts at the beginning, but soon becomes fluff!**

Kellyn and Luana: Loneliness turns to Love

Kellyn, a Rank 10 Top Ranger is the world's one and only Vatonage Ranger. Along with his partner, Luana, they're both the Ranger Union's pride and joy. However, Kellyn still feels lonely as a Top Ranger ever since his family moved to Fiore, he's glad that he at least has some his friends at the Ranger Base and Ranger Union. At the same time though, most of his friends were very preoccupied with their significant others, leaving absolutely no time to hang out with Kellyn. Thankfully, Kellyn could always rely on Luana and her amazing personality.

Kellyn was always captivated by Luana's beauty and other guys would ogle her whenever she's in the Ranger Union or in the field. They'd always comment about her black skirt with its yellow stripe hugging so close to her body, which annoyed Kellyn. However, when she got the standard Top Ranger uniform which exchanged her skirt for shorts, Rangers would only ogle her more as they commented on her hips and thighs. Kellyn on the other hand, was just as annoyed with this as Luana was. Neither of them liked the constant attention they got, as girls would continuously flirt with Kellyn just as much as the guys would do with Luana. Instead of getting angry, the two of them respectfully declined, as Kellyn's heart belonged to Luana and vice versa. However, Luana always had a crush on Kellyn and vice versa, not knowing how to tell the other about how they've felt. Regardless, the two of them admired each other for who they are.

As the sun was setting, Kellyn sat on the beautiful sands of Nabiki Beach and thought of some of his friends and how, aside from Luana, none of them really had time for him anymore.

_'__I…I don't understand…Keith has Rhythmi and Sven's with Wendy! When…when am I going to find someone who'll make me happy? I do have Luana as my best friend…we've known each other for six years already and I'm madly in love with her…but I think she's with Crawford or Barlow. It's funny…she's my Ranger partner and yet…I'd love for us to be romantic partners. I just…I just want to be happy…' _Kellyn thought to himself as he became overwhelmed with emotion as he began to cry.

Kellyn's sobbing eventually attracted the attention of someone as they sat down next to him and put their arm around him. Stunned, Kellyn sniffled and turned to his left, surprised to see Luana with a tissue as she wiped away his tears. Luana smiled at Kellyn, which made him grin in response. He's always loved her smile and how contagious it is. Even when they're working in different towns, Kellyn always knows Luana has a smile on her face and for that, he smiles brightly even when he's alone.

"Hi Kellyn, good evening. As you know, I had to help out at the Ranger Base today, sorry about that. I heard you crying so I came rushing over right away!" Luana said.

"Hello Luana, good evening to you too. No need to apologize, I know you had to do a lot today with citizens needing help. I'm glad you're here. I hope I didn't make you worry or anything when you ran over here." Kellyn said as he sniffled.

"Kellyn, even if I was in Haruba Village I'd still run all the way from there to here for you. I really don't like seeing you cry. What's wrong? Was someone being rude to my partner? I'll deal with them even if it's a dozen thugs!" Luana said as Kellyn chuckled.

"Heh, that's very sweet of you. Don't you worry Luana, no one was messing around with me. I was just…thinking." Kellyn said.

"I understand, I usually come here to think sometimes as well. I always wonder if I'll ever get a boyfriend…though there is one guy that I'm interested in, I'm not sure if he feels the same way." Luana said.

"You…don't have a boyfriend? Huh, I thought you were dating Crawford or Barlow." Kellyn said as Luana burst into laughter, causing him to laugh as well.

After a short while of the two laughing with each other, they eventually regained their composure despite Kellyn starting to feel flustered once more. What Kellyn didn't know as the two of them were laughing was that the guy Luana is interested in, is actually him.

"Oh man…that was a good laugh! Don't get me wrong, they're my friends and all but Crawford is too much of a jokester and Barlow is dating the Base Operator. With no disrespect to Crawford in particular, I just couldn't date someone who jokes all the time, even when something serious is happening. I'd rather be with someone who's funny and could be serious when the situation calls for it!" Luana said.

"I get what you mean, that would be a bit annoying at times. Ah, by the way, I saw that you got blue earrings now, I like them, they look good on you!" Kellyn said as Luana blushed.

"Thank you Kellyn, you're the only one who even notices such slight changes! That reminds me, even though we have bedrooms at the Ranger Union, how are you holding up with your family being in Fiore now?" Luana asked.

"Well…it makes me really sad. I…I don't really have anyone much nowadays…everyone's so busy with their significant other. It's bad enough to the point that, aside from you, no one else hangs out with me, they don't have any time for me at all. It's like the other Top Rangers and Rhythmi hate me or something. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with you…a lot. But let's say it was like today where you or I had to help out at the Ranger Base or like other days where we need to be in another town for most of the time, then essentially both of us would be alone because the citizens would never request us together. Even though we're partners, quite often you or I are away for most of the day and we're both so exhausted when we come back to the Ranger Union. I'm sorry if this sounds selfish but…I'm so lonely without you." Kellyn said as Luana became emotional and hugged him tight.

"Oh Kellyn, I…I know, it makes me sad when I'm not around you, you're not selfish for feeling that way at all. There's been several nights when I've come back to the Ranger Union and I've seen you asleep in the lobby waiting for me. It makes me feel awful." Luana said.

"Luana, neither of us should feel awful, especially you! I know sometimes I wake up to see you by my side helping me into my bed as you put a blanket over me. That always puts a smile on my face and it means a lot to me." Kellyn said as he blushed.

"Really? I mean that much to you?" Luana asked.

"Yes Luana, you definitely mean a lot to me! I know how much you care about me and I feel the same way about you. You and I are always going to be there for each other no matter what." Kellyn said as he noticed it getting darker.

"I'm glad to hear those words, let's continue this conversation on the way back to the Ranger Union before it gets more late." Luana said as she got up and helped Kellyn to his feet.

"Sounds good to me Luana, it'll be nice to go for a walk with you." Kellyn said.

The two of them then passed through Vientown and Vien Forest after several minutes of walking. Kellyn and Luana were about halfway through Union Road at this point when Luana suddenly put her arm around him, pulling Kellyn close as he blushed a deep red. Luana appreciated everything about Kellyn and her heart would always race whenever she was around him. Luana knew from the moment they met that Kellyn was special, with the two of them being very good friends, even to the point that some of the citizens assumed that they were married.

_'__Hmm, I wonder how I can make it obvious I like Kellyn. Sure, I put my arm around him and I hinted earlier that there's someone I'm interested in, but there's ten million guys in Almia. Kellyn could think I'm talking about any of them!' _Luana thought to herself.

"Kellyn, can I ask you something?" Luana asked as Kellyn turned to face her.

"Of course Luana, go ahead and ask me!" Kellyn said.

Luana smirked and pulled Kellyn even closer, which made their lips only a few inches from each other.

"I'm glad you said that…I'm wondering, out of all the girls you know, are there any you got a crush on?" Luana asked.

Kellyn stumbled a bit upon hearing her question and she quickly caught him before he could fall. Luana's arms wrapped gently around Kellyn as she helped him to his feet, with Kellyn blushing the entire time.

"W-w-why do you ask?" Kellyn asked as Luana giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with a girl asking her best friend, is there?" Luana asked as Kellyn's blush deepened.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that at all." Kellyn said.

"Good! So can you describe this girl for me? What's she look like?" Luana asked.

"U-u-um…well, she…she has silky smooth black hair, dazzling hazel eyes and a great smile." Kellyn said as Luana smirked at how flustered Kellyn was getting.

"Oooh, looks like you're really into this girl, that's a good thing! How's her personality?" Luana asked.

Kellyn looked as if he was about to faint, mainly because of how close Luana was to him. However, Kellyn was aware of how easily both of them could pick up on hints, if he described the personality too well, Luana would know it's her. What Kellyn didn't know was that Luana already knew he was referring to her, she just loved seeing him blush, it always made her happy.

"Well…her personality is amazing. She's so intelligent, gorgeous and very friendly…being around her makes my day. Her smile and laughter is enough to make my heart soar." Kellyn said as Luana blushed.

_'__I'll need to be careful with this next question, I don't want him to faint.' _Luana thought to herself.

"Wow, this girl's lucky, she'd be really happy to hear you say such nice things to her!" Luana said.

"Y-yes, she would…Luana, um…is it alright if we sit down here? I know we're on Union Road and all but…I'm feeling really faint…" Kellyn said right before he fainted.

Luana acted quickly and caught Kellyn before he fell on the ground, she then carefully carried Kellyn in her arms. As she headed to the Ranger Union, Luana stayed on the alert the entire time for anything that could harm Kellyn, such as Beedrill that may have entered the area recently. After several minutes of walking, Luana reached the entrance of the Ranger Union and quickly headed inside.

At this time, the lobby was empty, there weren't any Rangers or receptionists like there would usually be. This was good for Luana as people would usually try to win her over, without the knowledge that Kellyn already did that. Luana went to her right and smiled on seeing a long hallway with multiple doors, which was reserved for Top Rangers only. The first door on her right led to their bedroom, and she was happy that Kellyn reached safely.

Luana walked towards the door as it opened automatically, with the sensor lights coming on as she entered the bedroom. Luana went ahead and took off her shoes along with Kellyn's and walked over to his bed, gently placing him down. Afterwards, Luana got his blanket and placed it over him, blushing heavily even as he began to snore and headed over to her bed a few feet from him. She couldn't help but sigh softly, hoping that one day, she'll be able to let Kellyn know about her love for him, but for now, Luana decided to quickly change into her pajamas since she was exhausted. Luana climbed into bed and closed her eyes, hoping that she would be able to go into a deep sleep rather quickly. However, this didn't happen, and she quickly sat up as she heard Kellyn begin to mumble.

"Unh…L…Luana…" Kellyn said as Luana's face became a deep red.

_'__Kellyn's…dreaming about me? He sounds really happy to me…maybe I'll go over and listen closely. It's a good thing we're both deep sleepers.' _Luana thought to herself as she walked over to Kellyn.

Luana went over to the right hand side of his bed and knelt down, blushing at how peaceful his expression was.

_'__Maybe I should just go back to bed and try sleeping…I wouldn't want Kellyn to feel like I'm weird or creepy if he sees me admiring him by his bed. While I did reach the assumption that he loves me, I still don't want to push him away…he's the only guy who ever loved me.' _Luana thought to herself.

Luana stood up and started to walk back over to her bed until she felt Kellyn's hand grab her.

"Stay…don't go…" Kellyn muttered as he pulled Luana closer.

_'__As nice as this feels, I…I have to loosen my grip. If Kellyn wakes up and sees us holding hands upon him waking up, then it'll be pretty awkward. I can't lose my only real friend…' _Luana thought to herself as Kellyn pulled her closer.

Despite Luana's strength, Kellyn was able to hold her in place without any trouble. After pulling Luana closer and closer, Kellyn managed to pull her onto the bed as he snuggled with her, wrapping his arms around her as their faces came within mere inches of each other. Luana's face was about as red as a Tamato berry and despite enjoying this, she tried to move from Kellyn's grip and was unable to do so.

"Unh…Luana, give it to me…" Kellyn mumbled as Luana became flustered.

_'__That's…really hot…' _Luana thought to herself.

"Yes…Luana…more…" Kellyn muttered.

_'__Wow…sounds like he's having a great dream! I'll try to get to bed, despite how thrilled he sounds.' _Luana thought to herself as Kellyn panted.

Luana continued to be flustered and after a few minutes, Luana realized she would do her best to fall asleep as she was very exhausted. As Kellyn slept, it didn't take her long to drift off into a deep sleep as Kellyn tenderly held her.

Luana woke up to see Kellyn still asleep and she carefully tried to move his arms. However, this only made him tighten his grip as he pulled her even closer, their lips less than an inch from each other. Luana's face was a deep red and her expression became very worried as Kellyn woke up, his hazel eyes widening in surprise as he moved back a bit before blinking a few times.

"L-Luana?!" Kellyn asked as Luana became very embarrassed.

"Kellyn…I'm so sorry…after you fainted on Union Road I carried you all the way back and put you on your bed. Then I went to sleep in my own bed and I heard you muttering my name as you slept so I was curious if you would say anything more and I went over to your bedside. Then um…then you ended up grabbing my hand when I walked away because I didn't want you to wake up and think I was weird. Afterwards you pulled me into bed with you and cuddled with me. I'm really sorry…I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship…" Luana said as Kellyn was taken aback.

"Luana…we've known each other for six years, you're my best friend and irreplaceable partner. I promise you that nothing, and I mean nothing, would ever make me think less of you." Kellyn said as Luana blushed.

"R-really? T-thank you Kellyn…" Luana said as Kellyn smiled.

"Not a problem Luana, let's get ourselves ready for today, there's something I need to tell you." Kellyn said as the two of them got ready.

After Kellyn finished getting ready, Luana went in and came out several minutes later. Now that the both of them were all freshened up, Kellyn took Luana's hand as they sat down on his bed.

"S-so, what is it you're going to tell me?" Luana asked.

Kellyn put his arm around Luana which made her flustered while Luana went ahead and did the same thing to Kellyn. Now that the both of them were blushing, Kellyn leaned forward a bit, as he got the courage to tell Luana how he feels.

"Well…I…I love you. I don't just mean that as partners or best friends, but I mean that romantically, I love you very much. I'm sure as you already know, the reason I was crying on Nabiki Beach is because of how sad I was. All of our friends are with someone, yet you and I didn't have anyone, unlike my original assumption where I thought you were already with someone." Kellyn said as Luana smiled.

"Oh Kellyn…it makes me sad to know that you were crying because of how you were feeling. I'm glad you told me…I love you too." Luana said as Kellyn quickly kissed Luana on the lips.

"I…I'm glad. Your lips are really soft too…" Kellyn said as Luana kissed him back.

"Heh, so are yours! Now that you and I are together…I may as well tell you that you were having a rather…interesting dream last night involving me." Luana said as Kellyn blushed.

"I know, I always have dreams about you…they're usually like that as well." Kellyn said.

"Sounds good to me, now then, what did you want to do today partner?" Luana asked as she got up and took Kellyn's hand and got him to his feet.

"Well…we could do some quests if you want! We already finished all the official Ranger Union quests but you and I can do ones submitted by citizens together…if you'd like to, that is." Kellyn said as Luana smiled.

"I'd love to, let's get going!" Luana said as she and Kellyn put their shoes on and headed out of the Ranger Union.

Kellyn and Luana did about twenty quests or so, even though some of the male citizens preferred Luana to work on their quest by herself, she insisted on Kellyn joining her. Finishing all those quests required two people regardless and even then, it still took a while and by the time they were done, it was already 8 o' clock. However, Kellyn wasn't done yet as he had a plan for Luana and how to show his love for her. The two of them were now back in Pueltown after going back and forth between the Ranger School and Chroma Highlands, as they walked through the streets with a number of citizens and other Rangers, Kellyn spotted a small diner titled Almia's Best.

"Man…those quests were tough. I'm glad I had you by my side the whole time. Since it's still a bit early, how about I take you out for dinner?" Kellyn asked.

"I'm happy you were with me too, it definitely made the quests quicker. If you are taking me for dinner then I'll pay for the bill!" Luana said.

"Heh, no way Luana, I insist on paying the bill!" Kellyn said as Luana smiled.

"Aw, alright, that's fine by me as long as it makes you happy." Luana said as they entered the diner.

The two of them were greeted by a host right away and were seated. Kellyn and Luana had a wonderful dinner and as expected, fell even more in love with each other. When they were finished, they headed back to the Ranger Union, reaching there after several minutes of walking.

"That was fun, I really had a great time with you." Kellyn said as they entered the Ranger Union.

"Same here! You've always been such a gentleman and tonight wasn't an exception. I enjoyed spending time with you, are you ready to head to sleep?" Luana asked as they headed into their bedroom.

"You bet I am, those quests really took a lot out of me…I'm exhausted." Kellyn said as he and Luana changed into their pajamas.

"Yeah, a good night's sleep is just what we need." Luana said.

"Hmm, that gives me an idea…how about you and I sleep together? Er…y-you know, side by side." Kellyn said as Luana wrapped her arms around Kellyn.

"Your ideas are always well thought out, let's do it!" Luana said as she and Kellyn went on his bed, happily snuggling together as they both fell asleep.

In the morning, the happy couple went ahead and got ready for the day. After they were finished, they decided to head out of the Ranger Union around 10 A.M. and before they were out the door, a male Ranger got in front of them.

"Hi there! Can we help you with something?" Kellyn asked.

"Yes, I need the one of you to help me out with cleaning off some of the Ranger Union's exterior while another holds the ladder." The Ranger said.

"Sure, we can go ahead and do that." Luana said as the two of them headed outside to see the damage.

As Kellyn and Luana left the Ranger Union, they took care to avoid any puddles around the area. It was apparent that it rained heavily last night and the Union's exterior was covered with leaves and mud. Next to the entrance was a rag hanging on a ladder, with the ladder reaching the extent of the damage, which was only about twenty feet compared to the full height of the Ranger Union, which was around two hundred feet. Happy that the two of them were going to help, the Ranger decided to leave them and headed out on a call to Pueltown.

"This isn't so bad, I'll go up and get rid of mud. It won't take too long." Luana said.

"Hmmm, in that case, I insist on doing it! It's the least I can do considering how amazing you are." Kellyn said as he kissed Luana on the cheek.

"Aww thank you Kellyn, you're really wonderful yourself! I'll hold the ladder for you, please be careful!" Luana said as Kellyn took the rag and went up the ladder.

Kellyn took a few minutes to clean the entirety of the exterior as Luana firmly held the ladder, making sure that every area was clean. However, the rain that occurred late at night began to start up again with some light raindrops and Luana became worried about Kellyn slipping and falling. Kellyn and Luana were both afraid of thunderstorms, though they didn't mind the rain and in fact, they loved it, but the thunder was something that would frighten them even now.

"Kellyn, please get down from there, you could get hurt!" Luana said as the rain began to pour harder.

"O-okay, I'll come down now!" Kellyn said as he began to descend with the wind fiercely blowing.

A few Butterfree came out from the trees nearby as Kellyn went down the ladder. The Pokémon were scared by the intensity of the storm and scattered Poison Powder that was carried by the wind. While Kellyn was looking downwards as he went down the ladder, the Poison Powder from Butterfree only needed to make contact with the skin in order to affect a target. Kellyn immediately began to feel ill from the effects and fell off the ladder. Luana acted quickly and caught Kellyn, falling to the ground while she checked his injuries. Kellyn was in excruciating pain as Luana carried him inside. Luana quickly went up the escalator and headed into one of the Ranger Union's medical rooms, wasting no time in getting Kellyn medical attention. With the room being empty, Luana quickly placed him on the nearest gurney as she went over to the monitor and requested a doctor.

"Oh Kellyn…I should have been the one on the ladder…" Luana said as Kellyn groaned in pain.

"U-ugh…n-no Luana…I'm glad it was me…and not you…" Kellyn said as Luana sat down in a nearby chair.

"I know but…I want you to make a full recovery. You're going to get the help you need and I'll be here the whole time." Luana said as a doctor entered the room.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Francis, I'm here to help you out. Let me go ahead and see what the issue is." Dr. Francis said as he hooked Kellyn up to some machines.

After some tests were run, Dr. Francis was able to determine that the Butterfree poison wouldn't kill him, but he would need to take some medicine and rest for a few days.

"Okay, I went ahead and gave you the medicine you need. All you need to do is take one a day for three days with or without food. The medicine is going to make you vomit after you take it but aside from that, there aren't any other side effects. I hope you get better soon." Dr. Francis said.

"Thanks Dr. Francis, I appreciate your help." Kellyn said as the doctor handed Luana a large bucket.

Dr. Francis smiled and handed the bottle of pills to Kellyn, with him taking one along with some water. Afterwards, Dr. Francis exited the room while Luana went to Kellyn's bedside.

"Kellyn, I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I was really worried about you." Luana said as Kellyn smiled.

"I know, I'm just glad my sweetheart is here for me. Heh, it's funny in a way, my family hasn't even called me since they felt for Fiore a few months ago yet they claim to love me. Every time I call, they never answer." Kellyn said as Luana noticed Kellyn was about to hurl.

Kellyn promptly vomited into the bucket as his entire body shook violently. After a few moments, Kellyn was finished as Luana took the bucket to the nearby sink and washed it off, taking it back with her.

"Oh my love…I'll make sure you get better, I promise." Luana said as she rubbed Kellyn's back before kissing his forehead.

Luana then heard a knock at the door and saw that it was Chairperson Erma. The kind and friendly chairperson always made time for every Ranger on top of her duties running the esteemed headquarters. Chairperson Erma smiled and slowly entered the room, looking very shocked at Kellyn's condition.

"Oh my…dearies, I was informed by Jennifer that she had you two help her with cleaning the exterior of the Ranger Union because she had to go to Pueltown. Please tell me what happened." Chairperson Erma said as she went to Kellyn's bedside.

"Well, Luana was holding the ladder as I cleaned the outside when it started to rain. Luana told me to get down since I could have slipped and I was heading down the ladder when some Butterfree ended up scattering poison powder on me. Because the poison immediately took effect, I fell off the ladder and Luana caught me. After that she brought me in here where Dr. Francis told me I needed to rest for around three days." Kellyn said.

"Oh no…well, I'm glad that Luana was there to help you, otherwise you could have gotten seriously hurt." Chairperson Erma said.

"I'm happy to have helped Kellyn out. Er…by the way ma'am, if you need me to assist in any way at all, let me know. I did promise Kellyn I'll stay by his side, but I'm not sure if that's going to be possible." Luana said as Chairperson Erma smiled.

"Luana, you and Kellyn are the Ranger Union's pride and joy. Whenever any Ranger is sick or injured, I'll always allow the partner to stay by their bedside if they request it. We have a lot of Rangers to cover the twenty million or so residents in Almia. Just make sure that you and Kellyn don't make too much noise in here." Chairperson Erma said with a wink as both Rangers blushed.

"W-we won't, but…how did you know Luana and I were romantically involved?" Kellyn asked.

"Well dearie, the two of you always had such care and adoration for one another. It would have only been a matter of time for you two to confess your love. I'll leave you two alone, I hope you get better Kellyn." Chairperson Erma said.

"Thank you Chairperson Erma, that'll be easy to do with Luana at my side." Kellyn said as Chairperson Erma smiled and waved before heading out the room.

"That's why she's the boss, I'm not surprised she was able to pick up on our relationship right away." Luana said.

"Haha, you're telling me! I'm glad she'll let you stay here, I'd miss you terribly." Kellyn said as he nuzzled Luana.

The two of them embraced each other for a few minutes before hearing some people talking from outside the room. It didn't take long for them to hear that it was Sven and Keith by the door.

"Sven, I'm thinking that we should see how Kellyn's doing but…we haven't spoken to him in a while. We're so busy going on dates with Rhythmi and Wendy that none of us have no time for him at all. I don't know if we should even say hello to him." Keith said.

"Yeah, that's true but we got a lot of important things to do as well. Kellyn's going to be fine." Sven said as Luana felt her rage building due to Sven's blasé attitude.

"Wait right here sweetie, I'll be right back." Luana whispered as Kellyn smiled and nodded.

Luana walked over to the door where Keith and Sven were contemplating on entering. They couldn't see Luana or Kellyn from where they were and she wanted to scold the two of them for not caring about their friend. Instead, Luana decided to wait before making herself known.

"Hmm, you know Keith, we could just pop in and see how Kellyn is. Then we'll just make an excuse to get out of there anyways. I never liked the guy anyways, his friendliness is really annoying." Sven said as Luana stepped outside.

Both Keith and Sven's expressions were absolutely terrified due to the scowl on Luana's face, she just couldn't believe how Keith and Sven were talking about Kellyn.

"Hmph. Some friends you guys are…all Kellyn really wanted was for someone to just hang out with every once in a while. However, none of you could spare even a moment for Kellyn despite the fact that he desperately needs to recover. What makes it even worse is that Kellyn and I could hear you two from outside. Can you guys imagine how much that hurts Kellyn? Two of his so called friends, who he'd risk his life for without any hesitation, can't make it because they're too preoccupied. Plus the two of you were considering spending a few moments to check up on him before making some excuse just to leave? I'm not saying you need to spend hours with him, but it wouldn't hurt just to talk with him for a few minutes. I'm glad Kellyn at least has me, Marcus and Linda as well, otherwise, he'd have no one at all." Luana said as Keith lowered his head in shame while Sven appeared to feel just as bad.

"Er…we'll just…go." Keith said as the two of them left.

Luana sighed and wondered if she was too harsh on them before heading back inside. She noticed that Kellyn still lying down and was glad he was getting the rest he needed as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Kellyn…I hope I didn't upset you or stress you out with what happened just now." Luana said.

"What? No way! The two of them could have easily said something to make it better, yet they didn't. As sad as it is, they're...they're not my friends. I still consider them to be my friends, but man, they really don't care about me, they don't even have an actual reason! It's not a problem my love, even though Marcus and Linda are the Top Operators for Sven and Wendy despite them being in a team. their shifts are almost over." Kellyn said.

"I know, it really angered me that they would have just made up an excuse to leave even if they did come in. I can't believe they would be so rude to you, it just annoys me. But, you're right, if they were your friends...well, then they would care! Aside from that, it would be great for Marcus and Linda to come, they're pretty nice." Luana said.

"Yeah, they are. It's sad though, Keith and I were good friends in Ranger School along with Rhythmi, yet when they were sent to Fiore for a while, I didn't hear anything from them. It wasn't a problem because of how they needed to be in that region, but when they came back, they really didn't pay me any mind at all. As you said when you spoke to Sven and Keith, I'm just glad that I have you." Kellyn said as Luana ruffled his hair.

"Don't you worry, I understand exactly what you mean and I can definitely see how that hurts. I don't blame you for feeling that way." Luana said as they heard someone knocking on the door.

Luana turned around and saw Marcus and Linda, the two Top Operaters had been together for a while they needed to help Sven and Wendy constantly which meant they would be available much less compared to Keith and Rhythmi. Kellyn and Luana weren't able to talk with them all the time because of that, but they knew how nice they were regardless.

"Hi Kellyn, hi Luana, we just finished working so we wanted to see how you were doing. That Butterfree poison is really nasty stuff huh?" Marcus asked.

"Hi guys, it's good to see the both of you. Yeah, this poison is really hurting me, even with the medicine, luckily for me I have Luana by my side." Kellyn said as Luana blushed.

"Oooh, are you two perhaps…a couple?" Linda asked.

"Yes, we are! I'm happy being with Luana, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but her." Kellyn said.

"That's great! I'm glad the two of you are together. Did anyone else visit you guys?" Marcus asked.

"Unfortunately no, Keith and Sven were contemplating on if they should even see Kellyn. I was pretty annoyed at them." Luana said.

"Yeah, it was a bit hurtful since I was able to hear everything they were saying." Kellyn said.

"Wow that's horrible, we're sorry that happened to you guys. We'll spend some time with the both of you if that's alright." Marcus said.

"That's fine with me, are you okay with that Luana?" Kellyn asked.

"Of course, as long as something makes you happy I'll definitely be okay with it!" Luana said.

"Thanks for having us, it means a lot!" Linda said as she and Marcus sat down by Kellyn's bed.

The four of them talked for quite a while and enjoyed each other's company. A few hours had passed as they were having various conversations, such as the work they did in bringing Team Dim Sun down together as a team and how peaceful Almia is now. It was already 5 P.M. when Marcus and Linda decided to go on a date together.

"That was nice, you two are really something special. Linda and I are going to go on a date but we'll check up on you until you feel better if that's alright. Also, Kellyn, once you've made a full recovery, how about we all hang out sometime? I think that would be pretty nice." Marcus said.

"Sure, thanks for taking the time to talk with us. I appreciate you two being able to see how I'm doing. We'll definitely love hanging out with you guys!" Kellyn said as Marcus and Linda smiled.

"Yay! We'll see you later Kellyn and Luana, bye!" Linda said as the four friends exchanged goodbyes.

After Marcus and Linda left, Kellyn and Luana spent some time just enjoying each other's company even as the sun began to set. The two eventually got hungry and Luana headed to the cafeteria to get food for her and Kellyn. Even though Kellyn wanted to get the food himself, as the poison slowly got out of his system, Luana insisted on taking care of him. Despite Keith, Sven, Wendy and Rhythmi usually being there around one o' clock, oddly enough, they weren't there today. Luana headed back to Kellyn's room after getting lunch for both of them and the two ate together. Once they were finished, Luana took the trays to the cafeteria before heading back to snuggle with Kellyn. Before the two knew it, it was 11:52 P.M. and the lovers began to feel tired.

"Hmm, I'm exhausted…Luana, where are you going to sleep? I don't see any beds around here unless you're going to sleep in that chair." Kellyn said as Luana kissed his nose.

"That's a good point, if there isn't any bed here then I'll sleep in this chair. Just in case, let me look around for something to use." Luana said as she checked the room for something that she could use as a bed.

After a few minutes of searching and finding nothing, Luana took a closer look at the chair and noticed something strange. As she flipped it over, she noticed that it was able to be used as a bed. A couple of minutes later, and Luana turned the foldable chair into a bed as she laid down by Kellyn. Since she didn't have a blanket or a pillow of her own, Kellyn gave Luana a pillow that was on a table to the left of him while he put half of his blanket over Luana, covering both of them up.

"I hope that'll keep you warm, good night sweetheart, love you." Kellyn said as he kissed Luana on the lips.

"It certainly will, I love you too honey, good night." Luana said as the two held hands and drifted off to sleep.

It was like this for the next two days as Kellyn and Luana would get ready and freshen up in the medical room's bathroom. Even though Kellyn wanted to go out and do quests, Luana wanted him to get better first, after having lunch, Luana and Kellyn would talk with one another and the two of them grew even closer than before. Around 2 o'clock, Marcus and Linda would pay a visit and talk with Kellyn and Luana for hours before saying goodbye. Despite Kellyn wondering if Keith, Sven, Rhythmi or Wendy would pay them a visit, it never happened and his parents and sister didn't call either.

"Oh Luana…what did I do wrong? My family hasn't called me and the other Top Rangers and Rhythmi haven't even seen how I'm recovering. I'm glad I have such great friends in you, Marcus and Linda, as well as you being such an amazing girlfriend." Kellyn said as Luana embraced Kellyn.

"You didn't do anything wrong. They just don't know how wonderful you are. I have to say that if I didn't have you, I'd be really sad…I'm happy to be with you. I can feel your pain, it's awful that they haven't paid you a visit or at least call you." Luana said.

The two of them embraced each other for a little while longer as Luana realized with joy that Kellyn was going to be released in a few hours.

"Luana, I have a surprise for you, can you come closer please?" Kellyn asked as Luana did as instructed.

Kellyn then feverishly kissed Luana and the two Rangers made out, not stopping until they both had to gasp for air. Soon enough, it was time for Kellyn to be released and compared to when he was first brought in, he was much better. Seeing her loved one good as new made Luana emotional and tears began to stream down her face as Kellyn cried as well.

"K-Kellyn…you're all better now…I-I'm glad…" Luana said as Kellyn continued to cry as well, happy to have someone like Luana always by his side.

"I-I know…it's…it's all b-because of you, Luana. I'm so glad to have m-met you." Kellyn said as the two headed downstairs.

Kellyn and Luana then entered their bedroom, taking off their shoes as they changed into their pajamas. The two of them were eager to get into bed together as they lied down and snuggled comfortably, though before they headed to sleep, Kellyn appeared to be a bit spaced out with a grin on his face.

"Hahah…someone sure looks happy about something! What are you thinking about?" Luana asked.

"Oh! S-sorry, I was thinking about you. I was wondering if you'd like to…do anything." Kellyn said as his face became a deep red.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" Luana asked as Kellyn whispered into her ear as her face became as red as Kellyn's.

"I-I mean if you don't want to then that's okay, I can wait." Kellyn said as Luana took the blanket off.

"Oh I don't mind at all…go ahead and sit up for me." Luana said as Kellyn did so.

Luana immediately sat on Kellyn's lap once he got into position and she eagerly shifted her weight back and forth, causing Kellyn to groan.

"L-Luana, be careful, I don't want to go in the infirmary again. It's my first time." Kellyn said as Luana smirked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's my first time too. I'll be slow and gentle." Luana said.

Luana and Kellyn soon made love to each other for hours as they sweat and panted, enjoying every second with each other, this managed to make Sven and Wendy in the next room very annoyed.

"Grr, I can't believe Kellyn and Luana are together and making love." Sven grumbled.

"I know and Kellyn's definitely performing good." Wendy said.

"Yeah…it sounds like Luana's having a lot of fun." Sven said.

Keith and Rhythmi, who were also next to Kellyn and Luana, were just as frustrated.

"How annoying. Hey! You two! These walls aren't soundproof!" Keith shouted as Rhythmi shushed him.

"Well I don't see you and I doing anything. Besides, with how loud Luana is, I doubt they can hear you." Rhythmi said.

On the other hand, Marcus and Linda, who were nearby, were happy for the two lovers.

"Yeah! Good job Kellyn!" Marcus said as Linda giggled.

"I agree, I'm happy for those two, they deserve to be happy. Now then…how about you and I have some fun of our own, Marcus?" Linda asked as her and Marcus soon made love.

This only annoyed the three Top Rangers and the Top Operator from hearing how much fun Kellyn, Luana, Marcus and Linda were having and they went to bed hoping to drown out the noises. After another hour had passed, Kellyn and Luana had finished, enjoying each other's sweaty embrace as their clothes laid scattered on the floor, with the two of them falling asleep peacefully.

Two years later, Kellyn would marry Luana and Marcus would marry Linda. The newlyweds both attended the other's wedding, and as expected, Keith, Sven, Wendy and Rhythmi didn't show up, nor did any of Kellyn's family. However, all the other Ranger Union staff were happy to attend and Luana's family happily accepted Kellyn with open arms. The two Top Rangers as always, were thrilled being with one another and their love never died, it only strengthened more and more.


End file.
